Ghost of the Core
Pokemon Spirit and Ghost Story II Previous: Spirit of Mystery Part 10 Alto Region, Lithium City, its second largest city. It was about a seven hour flight from Kanto, and much to Duskull's dismay, Rhys made her stay in her Pokeball, with the promise that it was not going to take long. It was quite a pleasant flight, and gave him the chance to finish a book he was very much wanting to read for some time. It was one in the morning in Lithium City, and the Captain came on the announcement system and told them all to change their clocks three hours forward to make up for the time zone change. While it was a long flight, Rhys found it quite comforting to have some peace and quiet. What was he doing here again? He often asked himself that question, as it really seemed somewhat pointless to travel there. He had no idea where he was going to find the ones he was looking for, and he certainly didn't know anything about the region, other than what was in the pamphlet that they had on the rack in the airport. Where was Jena? His mind sometimes turned to her, and the last thing she said to him. "I need to think about it." In other words, no. Not that he blamed her at all, nor was he upset about it. After what they had been through, he thought she'd have to be crazy to want to relive something like that. As they got off of the plane, Rhys released Duskull, who was obviously not happy with him in the least, as she didn't even want to look at him. As soon as he stepped off of that plane, he felt an extremely discouraging aura around him, as if something were trying to attack him from all sides, all at once, and it made his spine tingle. He kept walking, though, so that he didn't draw unwanted attention. He caught his breath as he leaned against a wall. Some people looked at him in a glance, and though their faces showed concern, they kept walking. They obviously wanted to get out of the airport and into their own business. Rhys wiped the sweat from his brow, and looked over to see that Duskull, quickly getting over her angry mood, was concerned about Rhys. Rhys: I'm alright. off of the wall and kept walking. You felt that, right, Duskull? There is no doubt about it, we're supposed to be here. Something awful is brewing around here. After a while, Rhys shook it off and kept walking. He claimed his luggage and made his way to freedom at the front of the Airport. Unlike many airports, this one was right in the heart of the city. There were many lights, and it seemed that there was a pretty penny to be had in tourism here, because it seemed to be the gambling and gaming center of Alto Region. There were taxis lined up around the block, but he couldn't imagine why; one glance and he found three hotels, as overpriced as they may be. Lithium City was a pretty hopping place, it seemed. There were groups of travelers all around him as he walked with his roller luggage behind him, and Duskull floating ahead of him. ???: Hey buddy! voice came out from the sidewalk behind him. Rhys turned around to see a shorter girl with long silver hair come up to him. Her uniform was weird, it was purple and red, and had a gigantic eye on the left breast pocket of the jacket. Chrissy: I'm Chrissy! And I can tell you're a trainer! If you want, you can join the AllSeers guild of Pokemon Trainers! Rhys: Hehe, thanks Chrissy, but I just got off of a seven hour plane ride, and I just need to get some sleep. Chrissy: I foresaw that you would say that, and if you join us now, we'll give you a room in a four star hotel for one whole week free! Our compliments! Rhys: You don't even know if I'm good or not. Why would you pay so much money on someone you don't even know? Chrissy: Well there's the kicker! I'll see how good you are right now! smile as she pulled a pokeball from her belt and enlarged it as she threw it between them and jumped back. Go! Kirlia! The beautiful Kirlia appeared between them and twirled in her beautiful ballerina fashion. Rhys sighed a little, he was very tired, and not especially up for this, but he also didn't want to turn down a challenge. He pulled a pokeball and threw it as well. Rhys: Go Rotom! red, robotic ghost came from the ball and made a very strange electronic sound. Chrissy: Kirlia! Use Confusion! The Kirlia began to spin slowly around, emitting a strange wave of energy that rippled onto Rotom, and while his image wavered, he didn't seem especially effected. Rhys found this strange because Confusion was a psychic attack, while was strong against ghosts. Rhys: Rotom! Thunder shock! True to form, the Rotom shocked the Kirlia, and it was a powerful convulsion as the Kirlia was knocked straight back. This drew Rhys's attention, he had never battled with Rotom, and he had no idea that he was this strong. Chrissy: Kirlia! Are you alright? Use Psyshock! Kirlia got to her feet on her tip toes, and twirled around fast, shooting out shards of energy all around Rotom. All of those shards surrounded Rotom, and then closed in on him to cause him to wobble, this time he showed a lot of effect. After a moment, he recovered and showed his strange, metal grin that made Chrissy's skin crawl. Rhys: Rotom! Astonish! Rotom's eyes lit up, and its smile widened across all of Kirlia's view, growing huge and caused all of her body to tremble at the very sight of it. The psychic fairy pokemon began to shake profusely, and ducked down with her arms around her head. Chrissy: Kirlia! NO! Rhys: Alright, Rotom, discharge. His electric ghost wasted no time in glowing with energy, and then dispersing a powerful jolt of energy through the air. It over took Kirlia and threw her back, causing her to skid across the ground with electric voltage coursing over her small body. The Kirlia attempted to get back onto her feet, but then fell and ceased moving. Chrissy: Awwwww man! her Kirlia to her pokeball and then looked toward Rhys That decides it, then! You are so ready to become an initiate in the AllSeers! I'll show you our headquarters and you can get some sleep! Rhys: Yeah, thanks for the offer, but I really don't want to join any clubs just yet. I've barely been here an hour. returned Rotom to his pokeball. I'll get back in touch with you if I change my mind, though. ???: That's a shame, really. You got some talent. Still, we are going to need you to hand over your pokemon, and your potions, though. Rhys turned to the ominous voice at the other side of the street. It was another uniformed teen, and he was backed by three others in the same dress, two guys and another girl. They all had very serious looks on their face. With his head turned, he only caught a glimpse of Chrissy coming toward him from the side of his view, she ran at him in order to tackle and restrain him, but Duskull appeared in front of her, and her one red, glowing eye glared at Chrissy, causing her to stop in her tracks and fall backward from surprise. This didn't stop the rest of them from coming toward Rhys, and he furrowed his brow, not liking this one bit. Ghost of the Core Part 2 Category:Pokemon Spirit and Ghost Category:Rinji Category:Stories